Laughter on the wind
by Loveless Demon
Summary: What happened before ROTG?What was Pitch doing?..He was watching Jack and what happened Easter Sunday of '68?This is a short piece just touching on these subjects from Pitches point of view as he continues to see the teenager at a y do more but I'm not ight BlackIce.1st ROTG fic.


A ghost was what Pitch Black had first thought the boy was in the very beginning; a child who could not or would not move on to the next world, stranding himself in a limbo of sorts.

He had laughed at the boy's situation that is, until he had found out the truth.

It was in the dead of winter that he first saw him, the animals in a deep sleep beneath the earth yet the boy had been ice skating. Laughing up at the sky, he twirled gracefully. It was the laughter that drew Pitch out, it was cold and hollow just as the season of frost itself was. Yet to him it was a thing of beauty.

He had only managed to catch a glimpse of him before the child shot up into the night sky, arms spread wide and ever since then Pitch had been on the lookout.

There were many times he saw him after that, the boy always alone. How long had he himself been alone? A Century? Two, maybe three, possibly even longer...he had lost count. Yet this boy was always alone, just as he was.

He had seen him shout at the moon for answers, cry for it to reply, to just say _something, anything _and he couldn't help but feel angry as well at the realisation that the boy had been 'chosen'. He had been given another chance at life, or at least half of one and the Moon was ignoring him? But what did he care? He didn't even know the brat.

For the next couple years he stayed in the darkness, collecting the fear of the world and building his strength while in a state of slumber. There was no use wasting energy he didn't have creating fear when the world could do it for you after all.

After years of quiet regeneration he was awoken by a cold gust of wind that chilled even him to the one. It swirled in the tunnels of his lair, crackling angrily like breaking ice. Was it one of the guardians? North, maybe? But why would he be here?

Gliding into the shadows he reappeared on the surface and froze.

Flurries of snow whirled around the silver haired boy as he screamed at the sky in anger. Pitch could only watch as he floated up into the air, his powers over the ice and snow creating multiple blizzards that whirled around the forest, above hidden behind some clouds the moon shone despite the sun being up. It hid as if unwilling to see the anguish it had caused the teenage boy and he continued to yell, powers lashing out.

"Why can't you tell me? Why am I here? Why?!"

"No-one can see me. No-one can even hear me!Don't you think I deserve an answer?!"

From the shadow of the tall trees, Pitch watched as he continued until his calmed himself enough to stop the harsh winds before Bunnymund showed up.

"What the 'ell do you think you're doin', mate?"

Jack looked at the pooka with a light smile, successfully hiding all emotions behind a look of sarcasm, "I don't know, mate. What are you doin'?"

The Easter bunny frowned, giving the boy a pointed look. "Easter Sunday. I'm doin' my job and you're messing it up." He stepped closer to the boy as they stared each other down, "You do us both a favour and stay out of my way. Some of us actually _do_ things while you mess about making slush. Keep off my turf."He sneered before tapping his foot and jumping into a rabbit hole, leaving a flower in his wake.

Jack glared at it in anger and went to crush it with his foot, instead freezing it with an absent flick of his staff.

"Damn kangaroo."The boy muttered darkly before flying off, leaving Pitch to stare at the iced over trees. I looked like an ice bomb had detonated from the lake outwards and he could only think of how beautiful it all looked.

He grinned at the sky, that boy truly was something else. He felt the moon frown at his awe-filled expression and his smile only grew, 'Is that why you have everyone ignore him? Don't want that power falling into the wrong hands?'

"It might be the boy himself you have to worry about. Too much solitude can do things to one's mind; but you should know that already, hmm Mim? After all look how I turned out."

Cackling he melded with the shadows once more, returning to his lair. He settled once more for sleep, eyes creasing as he smiled, "Until we meet, Jack Frost."


End file.
